The first daughter of Artemis
by Eemy
Summary: A daughter of Artemis, or her adopted daughter. Artemis doesn't want her to go to camp but let's slip that there is something called Camp Half-Blood. Now she just learned that her mom isn't even her mom. So what now?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Nothing is mine, except for the two OC's.

Chapter 1-What's what…

Hello, my name Alex. I am thirteen years old and oh I am a demigod. My parent heritage is confusing. Just to make sure you don't get confused later I am writing this all down. My dad died before I was born or at least that's what my mom told me. Before now I lived in the woods with my mom, yes, I said the woods.

With a bunch of girls.

Sound familiar?

Till recently I found out that my mom, well, she isn't my mom. She is Artemis. Before my mom died she told, well asked or begged her to take me in as her adopted daughter. Lady Artemis told me all this on my thirteenth birthday. Oh and my grandfather? He's Zeus.

Funny? Not really.

Oh and Lady Artemis is goddess of the hunt, it explains the whole wild thing.

So this is my story. And remember if you are a mortal, enjoy the whole fiction thing!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Thirteenth birthday-

"-Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday dear Alex, Happy birthday to youuuuu!" Sang about twenty girl voices. Today is my thirteenth birthday and man am I excited.

I leaned over and blew out the candle. We only had one and I'd had been using this one for twelve years. "Yay!" some of the girls yelled, expressing happiness. I was now thirteen years old.

I live with my adoptive sisters? I guess that's what they could be called. My mom's name is Artemis. She had to tell me something very important. "You ready?" Thalia asked, my best friend, squeezing my hand.

Thalia could be mistaken for a sixteen year old, though she would never be one. Everyone here didn't age. Not me! I grew older, maybe it was genetic. Weird.

Oh yea, Thalia. She was, how do I describe her? She was punk. With black hair and makeup and she generally wore her favorite shirt.

Death to Barbie.

She was the only one in camp who had an iPod. Given to her by Mom's brother, Apollo. I love how all their names are the Greek gods. Like my granddad is Zeus. I love family humor! I wonder why she named me Alex. No one was named that name before. I would probably never get that. Oh and one more thing. Thalia had some pictures. She didn't know I saw them but she left her bag open and well, curiosity can be a bad thing some times.

One was of her and a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, pointing into an alley. One also had a seven year old girl with blond hair and intelligent grey eyes. About seven years old give or take a few days. And another one with the same seven year old girl when she must have been older with a handsome boy with black hair and shining sea green eyes. He was very handsome well, from what I know of boys. And I only know Apollo, which pretty much sucks. And I also hate music, blame Apollo. I wanted to know who the picture people were.

Right now I was too busy to think about the pictures because I was walking over to my mom's tent with Thalia.

My mom, well, she's sort of odd. One day she looks twelve the next twenty and the next sixteen and so on and so forth. I quietly entered the tent, shaking horribly. My mom was in her seat and she gestured for Thalia to come, nodding once. She walked over and leaned over for mom to whisper something in her ear and then Thalia nodded and said something to low for me to hear and then turned to leave. I didn't want Thalia to leave but I knew not to say anything. Do not speak unless spoken to.

She nodded for me to come over and sit. I complied. She told me something. My worst nightmare has come true.

"I am not your mother," she said silently. "Your father died before you were born, which is true. Your mother, well, she was pregnant with you and she couldn't fight the monsters." It took forever for her to explain the whole demigod concept. My head was spinning. "She came to me and she told her problem. I wouldn't have done anything but her heart was good." Mom- Artemis explained. "She told me that she couldn't live much longer. Her heart was broken and she wasn't very good at defending herself and fighting. She could have at least defended herself. There was a prophecy. To stay unknown she never did anything and lived in the desert and she met your father." Artemis frowned at this but continued. "Your father was a son of Ares but very noble and protected her until she died, leaving her alone. As I said your mother ran and came upon me. I promised her safety until the child was born. I don't like marriage and such but she did not deserve to die. She was noble and, plus, she was going to have a baby girl." The corners of her mouth lifted a bit. "After she had you the monsters came closer and became more ruthless. They wanted blood. Her blood." I shivered at this. I remembered really large and gruesome animals that we had killed. Maybe they were monsters.

But the fuzzy thing, bear they called it, was a monster too, maybe. Mom, I mean Artemis continued, "She begged me to take you as her daughter but not to make you a hunter but not to send you to Camp Half-Blood. Oh dang it, I shouldn't have said that." Her brow furrowed and I was about to ask about this camp but she went on, "Never mind. Back to the story. I took you in as my daughter. The only real daughter of Artemis. I made your study Greek mythology and you know why." I nodded. Yep.

"Your mother left, taking a wolf with her. I am not sure whether or not she is dead but I am sure. She might have achieved Elysium and might go for the Isle of Blest." I nodded. Okay. Fine. "Are you having trouble?" She asked, worried. I shook my head. Did I feel bad about my lie? Nope.

"Well, I am having trouble about the camphalfblood." I admitted, jumbling the words together. She sighed. "There is this camp. Blah, blah, done." I could have asked for more but she was a goddess and the _MOM!_ routine probably wasn't going to work. I didn't even glare. Though I was furious on the inside.

"One more question. So your not my mom?" I asked. She shook her head and then placed her feet on the table. Lounging. "I am not your mom but I do think as myself as your mother and you as my daughter. Your real mother did count me as your adoptive mother." I wanted to go outside and pound some trees.

One, last, question.

"So, whose powers do I have? Ares? The war guy. Or yours?" Artemis smiled a bit, "All of the above." Cool. "Your mother's father was Zeus and so you have some small, mild lightning powers." "Oh, now that is awesome!" I said. She grinned. But now I was puzzled. "So wait, Zeus is my grandfather on my mothers, yours and my dad's side?" Artemis thought a moment. "Yes," "Weird." She nodded. "Now, you need to leave. Apollo is coming-" I groaned. "-And he knows you're not my hunter and knows you, eh, on the market." I tried not to laugh. Oh Apollo.

"Thalia will accompany you."

"Alright." Artemis smiled.

"Get ready to leave." I nodded. "Bye, see you later," I said and got up. I walked out. This was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Thalia and I wandered into the woods. I was confused about everything mom or stepmom or Artemis or, what do I call her? Mommy? This is confusing, anyway. That she told me. The Zeus, Artemis and the war guy.

I turned to Thalia. "So are we like sisters or sister once-removed or step sisters or cousins? Dang, this is like my mom's name!" I whispered at Thalia into the night. She half-chuckled. "I don't know. Sisters? Maybe." She shrugged. There was a long awkward silence that must have lasted for only a few seconds but to me it felt like an eternity. A god should know what that feels like, especially imagine it if they are reading this.

I broke the silence. "Do you really think that Mom, or Artemis is making me leave just because Apollo is coming?" I asked her. Thalia shook her head. "I'm pretty sure something else is going on, something she doesn't want you to find out. Couldn't be the prophecy. She did tell you about the prophecy, right?" Thalia replied/asked.

I hesitated. "Sure, she did. Was the prophecy about that girl in your pictures?" I asked. She froze but kept on waking. "Yea, she helped the prophecy kid- WAIT? How did you know about the pictures?" she asked and turned on me. If I hadn't grown up in the wilderness I would have told a lie about how she showed them to me. But this was Thalia, and she would remember that. "They fell out of your backpack!" I squeaked. "Those were at the bottom. What did you do, dump it out first or knock it over purposely?" she accused, her eyes harsh. "Or "on Accident"?" her fingers did the little "up and down" motion. " "

"Well, I ran into your backpack and it fell over and curiosity took over." I said sheepishly. Her eyes narrowed. "I think we are far enough from camp now," she said. "Set up camp. I'll run the perimeter." She said and turned around and stalked out, her bow already cocked.

I sighed.

"Such an Idiot!" I said and slapped my hand to my forehead. "Why would I bring up pictures!" I finished. Sure, I had friends back at camp. But they were all "Boys suck" and "Girls rule and boys drool" and "Shut up", it got tiring. My only real friend was Thalia and I think I just lost her.

I began to set up. After thirteen years of moving around and setting small camps I could set up a small camp in under two minutes. Give or take a few pegs.

Then I heard this noise. Rustling leaves and pizza. Pizza, I didn't get the smell but the rustling leaves good enough. Someone was sneaking up at me. I began to walk toward it. The trees began to thicken. Yes thicken. You think that there might just be a random clearing in the middle of the woods. That doesn't happen people! Unless you know, it's man made.

I went closer and stopped. It was a man in a pizza delivery costume. He was holding a light and I could his eyes. One blue and the other brown. And then he disappeared in a golden mist.

I froze. Right behind where the man had been standing was a girl holding a sword. She wore army green cargo pants and a black tee-shirt that said "Skeletons are people too! (or at least they used to be)" and combat boots. Her army cap was tilted. I was about to step forward. And then the sword was at my chest. My weapons at the camp.


End file.
